


Fantasy in Flesh

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [15]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Holoform(s), M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy in Flesh

* * *

__**There's a change in pace of fantasy and taste.  
** **"Flesh for Fantasy," - Fiction Company** __**  
**

* * *

__

It was their first time at the club. The first time Sam got to see Bee's holoform somewhere other than behind the wheel of the Camaro

Sam sat near the bar, watching Bee make his way along the dance floor, hips moving in a very distracting pattern. Men and women both followed him with their eyes; the bolder among them reached out, ran fingertips along whatever they could touch: an arm, the length of Bee's back beneath the slick, taught fabric of his shirt, a tendril of dark hair.

But Bee's eyes were on Sam the entire time and when his pale pink tongue darted out to wet lips that Sam had once thought looked far too soft to belong to his best friend, Sam shuddered and left his seat, moving through the crowd to the lithe figure as though being pulled by some invisible chord.


End file.
